Your emotions, my obsession
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: El juego de su narcisismo puede mucho más que su lealtad a Shadaloo ¿Qué es lo que piensa Vega mientras abandona la lucha contra Cammy, Juri y las dolls en la base de Shadaloo? *One Shot SFV*


**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo haciendo crecer mi lista de fics de Street Fighter. Esta vez, los dejo con un one shot de Vega, como siempre centrada en A shadow falls, de momento la versión cinematográfica y sus vacíos se han vuelto mi obsesión, especialmente con mis personajes favoritos. Todavía no me animo a escribir longfics, de momento, sólo quiero hacer historias breves.**

 **Summary:** Pensamientos de Vega mientras abandona la lucha contra Cammy, Juri y las dolls en la base de Shadaloo.

 **Personajes:** Vega, Cammy (de forma indirecta).

 **Línea de tiempo:** SFV, A shadow falls, escena en la base de Shadaloo.

 **Discleimer:** Vega y todos los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a la franquicia de CAPCOM, yo sólo escribo por amor al arte, porque mi mente es inquieta, y por rellenar con mi imaginación los espacios vacíos de A shadow falls. Si no has visto o jugado la versión cinematográfica de SFV, es mejor que no leas, porque esto contiene spoiler al 100%, lo dejo a tu criterio.

Notas al final del fic.

* * *

 **Your emotions, my obsession.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo en usar hermosas mujeres para hacerlas combatir sin una voluntad propia, como guardaespaldas de un hombre mucho más fuerte que ellas. Es una cobardía. De saber que eso haría con las once chicas que secuestré hace años, le hubiera exigido a Bison que me buscara un trabajo más acorde a mis talentos.

Y dentro de esa historia, estás tú, hecha por el brillante genio de ese feo hombre para ser una asesina perfecta y, realmente bella, pero no más que yo. Cuando te pusieron bajo mi mando te odiaba, pero no por ser mi rival, tampoco por tu hermosura, sino por ser una marioneta sin emociones, incapaz de disfrutar un buen combate, o sufrir con la maestría de mis golpes y mi garra.

Tu preciosa sangre era insípida para mis sentidos. Pero cuando cobraste autoconciencia, alborotaste cada parte de mi ser. Sí, verte negada a obedecer una orden tan simple como matarme, presenciar tus dudas, tus confusiones, rebelarte contra tu propio creador, rescatar a esas muchachas que consideras como tus hermanas, aún sin tener lazos de sangre…todo me dejó intrigado. Que tú me importaras, que alguien más que yo captara mi interés, jamás creí que ese día llegaría, pero finalmente, no pude matarte, elegí dejarte vivir, para tener un rival fuerte y hermoso, digno de mí.

Desde entonces, cada vez que te cruzas en mi camino suelo espiarte en secreto, sin que tu grupito de patéticos agentes del MI6 se dé cuenta, otras veces, no puedo contenerme, y tengo que atacarte para ver ese bello rostro al borde de la desesperación, concluyendo que tus miedos, tus sufrimientos, cada nueva expresión que descubro en tu rostro, es una maravilla que le da un sabor nuevo a tu sangre. Pero yo no quiero derramarla, ese elixir, la belleza de tus emociones, es demasiado valiosa para ponerle fin, es altamente adictiva… la quiero para mí, disfrutar de ella cada vez que se me antoje.

No es a Juni, ni a la fea muñeca a quién he perseguido durante todo este tiempo. Más bien, me he estado deleitando con tus emociones, tus sentimientos, tu frustración por no poder salvar a las dolls, por el rechazo de Decapre, por tu miedo a recordar ese oscuro pasado, cuando eras una asesina al servicio de Bison, gozo con el conflicto de tu mente, entre lo que eras y lo que eres, no tienes el control y me encanta hacértelo notar.

Te he perseguido esperando que me des un excitante combate, como lo he deseado desde que te dejé en el MI6. Pero al parecer, tu nueva vida ha mermado parte de tus habilidades como Killer Bee. Solías ser mucho más fuerte, más letal, aunque ahora, tampoco me decepcionas, porque ver esos azules ojos nublados ante tu dolor, por esas lágrimas que quieren brotar de ellos, pero que tu orgullo las contiene, esos labios apretados en señal de impotencia, esa cicatriz en tu mejilla, huella indeleble de que formas parte de Shadaloo, quieras o no, de que me perteneces, el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo al sentirse acechado por mí perfección, la más pura adrenalina que emana de tu miedo y tu tozudez, me excita, y quiero embriagarme mucho más de ti.

Pero la belleza malvada de S.I.N y la fea muñeca entorpecieron mi camino. No pude disfrutar de ti a mis anchas. Y ahora, mientras el reino de oscuridad de Shadaloo cae, te observo, has ganado, tu grupo de entrometidos amiguitos, peleadores callejeros, se salieron con la suya, al igual que tú, y el control mental sobre las dolls ha desaparecido.

En parte, siento alivio de que ellas ya no sean marionetas de Bison, que ese idiota y poco agraciado de F.A.N.G no se haya salido con la suya, la belleza jamás debe doblegarse ni ser manipulada por nadie, menos por ese feo hombrecillo insípido. Debe ser libre, y decidir por sí misma, por eso, jamás me he arrepentido de dejarte bajo el amparo del MI6, completamente amnésica, para que por ti misma trazaras el sendero de tu nueva vida. Noto la expresión de alivio en tu rostro al darte cuenta que las muchachas están reaccionando. Aunque no recuerdan su pasado, cada una te tiene grabada a fuego dentro de su limpia memoria. Tal vez, porque eres la única que desafió a Bison y peleó por ellas en más de una ocasión, incluso por la horrenda Decapre, quien al final quiso ayudarte, sin importarle que seas su "yo sustituto y perfecto", olvidando el odio que te tenía.

Debería sentirme molesto por ver esa expresión de triunfo en tu mirada, eres más seductora cuando te domina el dolor, la rabia, el miedo, la frustración, más aún cuando yo soy el responsable de tan deliciosa tortura. Veo como ligeramente te acercas a cada una de las dolls para ayudarlas, tu alivio se transforma en preocupación, y yo no paro de deleitarme con cada gesto de tu cuerpo y tu rostro. La belleza de la dicha y la victoria, no me agrada viniendo de mis enemigos, pero me atrae si viene de ti, es pura, perfecta, casi angelical, pero en ese sentido, yo siempre seré superior. No hay comparación entre tu belleza y la mía, pero jamás estaría dispuesto a permitir que sucumbas nuevamente al dominio de ese horrendo Bison.

Me retiro entonces, todo salió como lo he planeado, este lugar se hará completamente pedazos, rescataré lo que pueda, información valiosa, quizás, que contribuya a preservar mi gloria y mi belleza por la eternidad, tal como hice en el laboratorio de S.I.N, regresar a mis peleas de jaula, donde disfrutaré bañándome en la sangre de cualquier iluso que ose desafiarme. Parece que me conformo con lo sucedido ¿Verdad? que renuncio a ti, pero no pienses que esto entre tú y yo ha acabado con la caída de Bison y Shadaloo. La belleza de tu sufrimiento es mi principal droga, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla, voy a provocarte donde sea que vayas, donde nuestros caminos se crucen. Las abejas siempre se rinden ante el dulce néctar de una bella flor, y tú, mi Abejita asesina, siempre regresarás a mí, lo sé, porque la belleza atrae a la belleza, hasta entonces, mi hermoso soldado, te estaré esperando, ya verás que tarde o temprano, toda tú y tus emociones, serán mías por completo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* No recuerdo bien los cómics UDON, pero Vega siempre ha estado asociado a las dolls, he leído en varios fics que fue él quien las secuestró por orden de Bison, y también, que él fue quién las entrenó incluyendo a Cammy/Killer Bee, por eso supuestamente ella lo odia. Para bien o para mal, esa idea me agrada, por eso la incluí en esta historia.

* En los cómics UDON Vega se inclina más por Chun Li, en Street Fighter II Victory está enamorado de ella (mejor dicho obsesionado, técnicamente los narcisos no aman a nadie más que a sí mismos), de hecho, estaba absolutamente convencido de que Killer Bee no era tan hermosa, y se infiltró en el laboratorio secreto donde ella descansaba dentro de una cápsula, y saboteó su programación, posteriormente Rose es quién la libera del control mental de Bison. Yo me quedo con la versión del video juego de Street Fighter Alpha, me gusta mucho más.

* Cuando Juni despierta en el ending de Cammy, en SSFIV/USFIV me deja esa sensación de que aunque tiene amnesia, algún vago recuerdo tiene en particular de Cammy, en inglés al verla dice "It's you" en japonés dice algo muy similar, por eso me imagino que Vega entiende que sea la única persona que las dolls recuerden al salir del control mental, pero es sólo especulación y parte de la ficción de esta historia.

* Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Vega nunca tuvo la intención de apoyar la operación C.H.A.I.N.S, porque F.A.N.G es feo xD (creo que Vega quería realmente que fallara), también porque al igual que Balrog, seguramente tenía tratos con Urien, y creo que involucrar a las dolls y a Cammy, le agradó mucho menos. Tal vez, además de querer aprovecharse del dolor emocional de Cammy, y de su manía/obsesión por su belleza y por atormentarla, ayudó a sabotear a las dolls para que nunca se reunieran las doce, y quizás F.A.N.G tendría planes especiales para Killer Bee si es que la atrapaban con vida, cosas como experimentar con ella, en la frase de victoria de F.A.N.G sobre Cammy, es eso lo que dice ("He atrapado una abeja asesina, mis experimentos están a punto de hacerse más interesantes"), y Vega no iba a permitir que ese feo tocara a su Abeja asesina…sólo él puede torturarla…xD ese Vega es un loquillo. Ideas y especulaciones tengo muchas, las iré plasmando en futuros fics, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer ;)


End file.
